


Zwierz Alpuhary

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Category: Konrad Wallenrod - Mickiewicz, Korona królów (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drinking & Talking, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, Politics, References to Machiavelli, krzyżak/Litwin to lepsze niż Romeo i Julia, where are these tags
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Jak dalej potoczyła się wizyta zbiega z Litwy w krzyżackim obozie.





	Zwierz Alpuhary

**Author's Note:**

> Konrad jest czystej krwi Niemcem, nie żadnym Litwinem porwanym za młodu. I w ogóle uważam, że wersja tych wydarzeń w wydaniu Mickiewicza jest krzywdząca dla Witolda. (I w ogóle nie lubię Mickiewicza.) Niemniej pieśń o Alpuharze, a zwłaszcza ilość homoerotyzmu w niej zawartego, była potężną inspiracją dla tego ficzka.
> 
> Słowem wstępu, jak ktoś czytał moje gwałty na historii przy wykorzystaniu Winricha i Kiejstuta, niedaleko pada jabłko...

\- Macie tu jakieś dziewki służebne? - spytał Witold, rozglądając się po obozie, gdy szli do namiotu komtura na spoczynek.

\- To zakon. Nasza reguła nie dopuszcza niewiast. Mamy ciury obozowe.

\- Wolałbym dziewkę.

Konrad Wallenrod obrzucił go spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty, nim uniósł przed swoim gościem płachtę jurty.

\- Jak twoja chęć nawrócenia się jest szczera, musisz książę zrezygnować z uciech cielesnych tego typu, - zganił, wchodząc za nim i pozwalając opaść zasłonie chroniącej przed chłodem nocy i ciekawskimi spojrzeniami.

Witold machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Ech, ja nie po to.

Konrad odwrócił się do Litwina, by zadać nasuwające się pytanie akurat na czas, by dostrzec grymas udręki na twarzy Witolda, wywołany ruchem ręki w zbyt obcisłym materiale, gdy książę spróbował sięgnąć rzędu guziczków z tyłu sukni, którą miał na sobie.

Wallenrod nie miał wątpliwości, że książę mógłby ich dostać, ale nie bez szkody dla bogatego materiału. Już teraz szwy napinały się niebezpiecznie.

Krok tylko ich dzielił. Konrad pokonał go, przesuwając się za plecy Witolda. Ten zamarł.

Konrad zaczął rozpinać rzeźbione guziczki mozolnie, jeden koralik po drugim, odsłaniając barki zbyt szerokie do odkrywania ich niewieścią suknią.

Jednak ciasnota tak ładnie podkreślała figurę księcia. Konrad położyl ręce na jego talii, udając, że to tylko dla lepszego poradzenia sobie z zapięciem.

\- Sprawnie ci idzie rozpinanie niewieścich szat, - Witold przerwał ciszę.

\- To nie jest zbyt skomplikowane. Powiedziałbym, że zbroję ciężej założyć.

\- A miałbyś jeszcze jaką dla zbłąkanego wędrowca?

\- Dam ci moje ubrania. - Wallenrod zmierzył wzrokiem ramiona Litwina, wysokość ich porównał, - powinny pasować.

Podszedł do niewielkiej skrzyni z podróżnym dobytkiem, schylił się, szukając w niej odzienia.

Nie spodziewał się, że gdy się znad niej wyprostuje, Witold stał będzie przed nim nagi jak pierwsi ludzie w raju i równie jak oni niezrażony swoją nagością. A nawet swobodniej stojąc, niż skrępowany suknią wcześniej.

Konrad bardziej speszony od niego wręczył mu kłębek ubrań, w bok uciekając wzrokiem. Spojrzenie jego padło na pomiętą, ubłoconą suknię.

\- Chcesz to zatrzymać czy powinienem kazać się pozbyć-

\- Chcę oddać właścicielce.

Witold wynurzył się z koszuli i schylił po nogawice. Tym razem nie przyrodzenie, a pośladki mógł niedoszły marszałek obejrzeć.

Tego było zbyt wiele. Wciągając powietrze, Wallenrod odwrócił się od pozbawionego wstydu poganina i podszedł do skleconego z pulpitu pisarskiego i brzozowych nóżek stolika. Nalał wina do dwóch kielichów. Sobie po brzegi i upił zaraz potężny łyk.

\- Właścicielce?

\- Annie mojej.

Ciekawość niegodna niemal rycerza, którą tłumił w obecności swoich ludzi, teraz mogła choć trochę zostać zaspokojona.

\- Więc to żonie zawdzięczasz ratunek? - spytał Konrad, gestem zapraszając swojego nieoczekiwanego gościa do stołu. 

Witold na szczęście zdążył się już ubrać. No, wciąż by to komtur negliżem nazwał - jedna koszula i spodnie - ale zdecydowanie lepiej było niźli przedtem. Mniej rozpraszająco.

Konrad wręczył mu wino.

Witold wziął kielich już nie tak łapczywie jak rzucił się na pierwsze podane mu półmiski, gdy przyszedł do nich głodny, brudny i spragniony.

\- Anna odważniejsza niż niejeden mąż, - powiedział książę. - Teraz ją powinniśmy wyrwać z rąk tych pogan.

\- Sam jeszcze poganinem jesteś, - zauważył Konrad.

\- Ochrzczę się, - zapewnił Witold i przytknął usta do pucharu, unikając dalszych wywodów na tematy takie jak gdzie i kiedy.

Konrad nie wierzył przebiegłemu lisowi ani trochę. To znaczy nie wierzył w nagłe nawrócenie spowodowane śmiercią czy nawet zabójstwem ojca. Na sam chrzest dla politycznej korzyści może by się Witold zdecydował... Ale to syn Kiejstuta był.

\- Podobno matka twoja czarownica.

Witold zakrztusił się winem.

\- Wiem, że szpiedzy wasi wszędzie dotrą i wieści zewsząd wam ślą, ale żeby taki uczony człowiek wierzył w takie bajdurzenia prostego ludu?

\- Przeczysz, że to pogańska kapłanka?

\- Jakże by mogła nią być? Wajdelotki nasze jak wasze dziewice Bogu poświęcone, wianki do śmierci noszą. A przecież to moja mać.

Konrad przyglądał mu się przenikliwie, ale stwierdził, że nie ma sensu marnować energii na poznanie tematu zbyt osobistego, by być prawdziwie istotnym.

\- "Wasze", "nasze", - powtórzył zamiast prowadzić dalsze dociekania. Nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy Witolda, zaatakował: - myślałem, że ty teraz nasz chcesz być?

\- Chcę.

Witold wytrzymał jego wzrok. Patrzył jak przedtem w blasku dnia. Trudno było wyczytać prawdziwe zamiary z jego oczu.

\- Więc może jutro cię ochrzcimy-

\- Po co tak szybko i ukradkiem? Najpierw weźmy Troki, a chrzest mój uświetni zwycięstwo.

\- Troki... - Konrad zastanawiał się, ile z własnych planów może mu zdradzić. - Myślałem na Wilno uderzyć.

Akurat by ostrzegł Jogaiłę wątpliwym było. Nienawiść do kuzyna była może jedynym szczerym motywem, kryjącym się za jego obecnymi machinacjami. Z resztą w roli szpiega przysłali by kogoś mniej rzucającego się w oczy niż książę w niewieścim stroju.

\- Zrobisz to, - odpowiedział Witold spokojnie. - Ale mając zamek obok w swoich rękach łatwiej będzie.

Konrad pokręcił głową, osuszając swój kielich i dolewając sobie trunku.

\- Wilno łatwiej szturmować.

\- Ze mną u boku Troki weźmiesz bez jednego wystrzału. Ludzie mnie zobaczą, sami nam bramy otworzą.

\- Tak jak otworzyli ci, byś mógł uciec, - zakpił Konrad. Wino zaczynało tępić jego ostrożność. – A suknię przywdziałeś, bo lubisz. I zdatniejsza do podróży niż męski strój.

Konrad sięgnął, by dotknąć wspomnianych szat, w porę się jednak powstrzymał i zamiast do Witolda, sięgnął do dzbanka. Dolał im obu.

Może nie najrozsądniej było pić w towarzystwie tego zdradliwego wilka, ale Konrad naprawdę tego potrzebował po dzisiejszym dniu, do czego najbardziej właśnie widok Witolda w sukni się przyczynił.

Poza tym książątko chwilowo pozbawione było znaczenia, więc i nieszkodliwe.

Po to do nich przyszedł. Inaczej by się tu nie zjawił. Brak władzy bolał, a nie fałszywa wiara mu doskwierała.

\- Ja nie z Troków, a z Krewa uciekałem, - obruszył się Witold. - Troki dostał Skirgiełło, a to pijak i głupiec. Łatwo mu je odebrać będzie. Już na pewno zdążył do siebie zrazić mieszkańców.

\- "Łatwo", - prychnął Konrad, - jak się ma armię za plecami na poparcie żądań. Do tego nas potrzebujesz. Bardziej cię boli utrata ojcowizny niż ojca.

\- Myśl o mnie, co chcesz. Ale sojusz obu nam korzyści przyniesie.

\- Tobie na pewno.

Witold obracał kielich w dłoni wpatrując się w trunek jakby na powierzchni wina płynu szukał natchnienia.

\- Słyszałem w obozie plotki o wolnym stanowisku wielkiego marszałka. - Witold spróbował zagrać na ambicjach swego gospodarza. - Komu innemu by je mieli dać jak nie dowódcy armii, wracającego ze zwycięskiej krucjaty z wieścią nie o jednym a dwóch zamkach zdobytych? I to w samym sercu terytorium wroga. Komu jak nie wodzowi z księciem Litwy, wielkim księciem litewskim po swojej stronie?

Konrad patrzył nieporuszony na wygnanego księcia.

\- Wielkim księciem jest Jogaiła. Prawnie i faktycznie. Wiem, czego chcesz. Żeby ciebie wesprzeć, tobie pomóc tron Giedymina zdobyć. Ale czemu miałbym pomagać tobie, a nie twojemu kuzynowi?

\- Jogaiła nigdy na układ z zakonem nie pójdzie. A jeśli już, to tylko po to, by was zdradzić.

Konrad nachylił się ku niemu.

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć, że ty mnie nie zdradzisz? Czy przyszedłeś do nas kiedyś, gdy miałeś realne wpływy na Litwie? Nie, dopiero jak nikt ci nie pozostał. Ojciec zabity, ludzie odwrócili się od ciebie. I w takiej chwili dopiero zjawiasz się u nas. Sam jeden. Nosisz moje ubrania, pijesz moje wino z mojego kielicha. Nie masz do zaoferowania nic, prócz obietnic.

Chwycił materiał własnej koszuli na piersi Witolda. Czuł ciepło ciała rozgrzanego alkoholem pod spodem. Witold popatrzył na jego dłoń, ale nie odtrącił jej ani się nie odsunął. 

\- Nie wierzysz mi? - spytał tylko.

Żaden z nich nie ufał drugiemu. I obaj doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Ale na głos żaden dotąd otwarcie tego nie powiedział.

\- Bez czynów to tylko słowa rzucane na wiatr, - stwierdził Konrad.

Witold patrzył na niego przenikliwie, jakby usiłując odczytać najskrytsze pragnienia.Wino obu im krew rozogniało.

\- Chcesz mnie? - spytał nagle Witold.

Tym razem to Konrad nieomal rozlał trunek, cofając gwałtownie rękę.

\- Co ty- Co za propozycja? - wyrzucił z siebie. - Rycerzem jestem, na honor-

\- Duszy mojej chcesz, tak na chrzest nalegasz. Może na razie wystarczy ci ciało?

Konrad czuł jak serce bije mu zbyt szybko jak wino i emocje szumią w głowie, mącąc myśli.

\- Cały wieczór mi się przyglądasz. A wcześniej też. Myślisz, że nie widziałem twojego wzroku na sobie, kiedy przyszedłem? Śmiałeś się na głos, jak twoi ludzie, ale nie zaoferowałeś mi nawet płaszcza, póki o to nie poprosiłem. Dałeś jeść i pić, ale podobało ci się oglądać mnie w sukni. Myślałem, że to dla drwiny, ale teraz widzę, że się myliłem.

Odstawił wino, zdjął koszulę. Patrzył niemal wyzywająco.

Wallenrod patrzył na jego pierś, nie ruszał się, ale i nie protestował. Nie odsunął się tym razem, gdy Witold się zbliżył tak, że czuł jego oddech na swojej twarzy.

Witold sięgnął do jego płaszcza.

Rozpiął sprzączki zbroi.

\- Pomogłeś mi się dzisiaj rozebrać, teraz ja mogę ci usłużyć.

Gruba tkanina płaszcza opadła na podłogę, kawałki blachy z brzękiem uderzyły o ziemię. Ręce Witolda wędrowały się po ubraniu Konrada, wsuwały się pod spód. Dotyk poganina był ciepły, jego oddech gorący. 

Nawet pierwszy człowiek nie był wolny od grzechu, pomyślał Konrad, odwzajemniając uściski i pieszczoty. Wino przytępiało myśli, a wzmacniało zmysłowe doznania i tak trafili na łoże w splątaniu ciał potępiającym dusze.

Konrad zatracił się w słodkim zapomnieniu cielesnego występku, a dotyk diabelski pogańskiego węża, którego wpuścił do łoża mieszał się z jego szeptem wprost do ucha:

\- Odbijmy Troki.


End file.
